boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Soizburger Laund
's Bundeslaund Soizburg, óder aa Soizburger Laund gnaunnt (Deitsch: Bundesland Salzburg, Salzburger Land), is a Bundeslaund z' Ésterreich. Seih bsundre historische Entwicklung und seih Stejung ois sejbständigs Fyrstentum an Heiling Rémischen Reich bis 1806 unterscheidt dés Laund vah da Gschichd her vah dé aundern ésterreichischen Bundesländer. Geógraafie Soizburg hod a Flëcher vah 7.154,23 km². 's Laund vafiagt ywerra 174 km launge Aussengrenz, dé's zum oiergreessden Tei mid Boarn (an Norn) und mid am kloanern Tei mid Sydtirói (an Sydwesten) teit. Weiders grenzts im Nordósten ans Bundeslaund Ówerésterreich, an Westen an Nordtirói sówia an Syn an Ósttirói an Sydósten ans Bundeslaund Kärnten und an Ósten ad Steiermork. Laundschoftner Laundschoftlich werds Laund Soizburg a' fynf Gai teit, vah dé d' Grenzen idéntisch hand mid dé pólitischen Bezirkk vam Laund (schaug unter Vawoitung). Da nerdliche Tei vam Laund teit sé in zwoa Gai: * Da Flochgau is as nerdlichste Gebiat vam Laund, zua dém aa dé oiernaxde Umgeewung an Syn vah da Stod Soizburg gherd. Seih Naum is in Auhlénung ad Bezeichnung vah dé aundern Gai „im Gebirg“ erscht spaad gschoffer worn und druckt d' geograafische Bschofferheid vam Gebiat aus. Dé bsteet aus 'm Soizburger Vuroipmlaund und kloane Tei der zua d' nerdlichen Koikoipm ghererden Ósterhorngruppm. * Da Tennengau schliasst sé siadlich ann Flochgau drauh und umfosst gróssraimig 's Gebiat um d' Stod Hallein und dé siadlich dodavoh bfindlicher Gmoandner. Eam seih Naum loatt sé vam Tennengebirg her oo, vah dém da erschte Naumernstei aufs Wort Taunner zruckerdgeet. Er umfosst an Weesentlichen dés do broade Soizochtoi sówia dé boaderseits dodavoh bfindlicher Berg vah d' nerdlichen Koikoipm. Da siadliche Tei vam Laund Soizburg werd in drei Gai gliaderd: * Da Pongau bijdt'n mittlern vah dé drei siadlichen Gai. Dé Bezeichnung loatt sé vah Pongo oo, 'm heiding Bischófshófer. * Da Pinzgau nimmt an westlichen Tei davoh eih. Seih Naum loatt sé vam kejtischen Staumm vah dé Ambisónter oo. * Da Lungau befindt sé an Sydósten vam Laund und hod sein Naum vam Booch Lónka dahoiden. Dé drei siadlichen Gai haum an Auhtei ad Hóun Tauern sówia an Lungau ad Niadern Tauern, dé boade zua d' Zentroioipm gherig hand. Gmoahsaum werns - bsunderscht aus da Sicht vah dé wenger gebirging Gégernden vam Laund Soizburg - ois „Innergebirg“ bzeichnet. Vawoitung Bezirkk 's Laund Soizburg is in fynf pólitische Bezirkk und a Statutarstod (Soizburg) gliaderd. * Soizburg-Stod (Laundeshauptstod) * Soizburg Umgeewung (Flochgau, historisch: Soizburggau) * Hallein (Tennengau) * Seiger Hauns an Póngau (Pongau) * Zej am See (Pinzgau) * Taumsweeg (Lungau) Stéd * Soizburg (148.078) * Hallein (19.864) * Soifejn am Stoanern Meer (15.954) * Seiger Hauns an Póngau (10.729) * Bischófshófer (10.290) * Zej am See (9.568) * Seekirer am Woiersee (9.786) * Mittersij (5.408) * Ówerdorf ba Soizburg (5.590) * Neimorkt am Woiersee (5.786) * Rodstod (4.892) Vaker Strossen 's Soizburger Laund werd vah zwoa Autóbauhner durchquerd: da Tauernautóbauh vah Nord noch Syd, ois Vabindung zwischer Deitschlaund und'm Bundeslaund Kärnten und da Westautóbauh, ois Vabindung zwischer Deitschlaund und'm Ósten vah Ésterreich. A guads ausbauds und dichts Nétz vah Bundes- und Laundesstrossen ywerziagts gaunze Laundesgebiat. Dé boaden Hauptflusstëler vah da Soizoch und da Saaloch, sówias ówerre Ennstoi bijden d' Grundloog fyr d' Hauptvakersstrossen. Vier Nord-Syd-Oipmywergäng bewoiting 'n Vakersfluss: im Sydwesten is dés da Poss-Thurn und in da Valängerrung da Fejwertauerntunnej, an Syn d' Gróssglóckner Hóchoipmstross (vam Moa bis zan Óktówer géffnerd (vurgloogerd da Rodstoder Tauernposs). An Pinzgau gibts nóh a Óst-West-Oipmvabindung mid da Gerlós-Oipmstross ywern Gerlósposs. Durch d' bsundre geógraafische Loog is Soizburg vakerstechnisch und wirtschoftlich mid d' boarischen Laundkroas Berchtsgooner Laund und'm Laundkroas Trauhstoah vazaunt. D' kyrzersten Strossenvabindunger zua d' Stéd und Gmoanden vam Pinzgau fyrn ywers sógnaunnte Kloane Deitsche Éck (Soizburg - Reicherhoi - Lófer). Wirtschoftlich is Freilassing (friarer Soizburghófer, a Vurort vah Soizburg) und Reicherhoi mid Soizburg vabunden. Sei'm Jor 1995 bsteet d' Euregió Soizburg - Berchtsgooner Laund - Trauhstoah, a Zaummschlus auf da kómmunoin Éwerne za da Vabesserrung vah da viefejting zwischerstootlichen Zaummorwat a' da Umsétzung vam eirópäischen Gedaunkenguat. Fritz Koller, Hermann Rumschöttel: Bayern und Salzburg im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert, vom Salzachkreis zur EUregio, Samson 2006, ISBN 3-921635-98-5 Eisenbauh Dé Westbauh fiard durch'n Flochgau, 'm Soizochtoi bis af Zej am See und ba Soifejn ywern Griassposs af Tirói. Ba Schworzoch-S. Veit goowet sé d' Westbauh und fiard ois Tauernbauh durchs Gostoaner Toi und'n Tauerntunnej af Kärnten oj. Vah Bischófshófer fiard a Bauhvabindung durchs Fritzboochtoi und weider af Rodstod und d' Steiermork. Fluughéfm Ans naziónoie und internaziónoie Fluugnétz iss Soizburger Laund durch'n Soizburger Fluughoofm - Wóifgaung-Amadeus-Mozart-Airport auhbunden. Af Zej am See gibts an Sportfluughoofm und z' Mauterndorf an Lungau an Seegelfluughoofm. Refarenzner Kategorie:Bundesland in Österreich